


Angelface

by mothsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsprite/pseuds/mothsprite
Summary: Alpha Dave is not a good guardian.Had an idea  for  a fic and I just wanted to write it down. This fic is not complete and will probably continue to be a WIP.------ Huge WIP --------
Kudos: 7





	Angelface

Everything was white noise to Dirk. The bustle of waiters rushing to get orders, the screaming of other kids and their even louder parents, it was nothing to him. It would have been all the same if the restaurant had been empty.  
Everything was white noise. Except for Dave. He sat across the booth from him, poking at the burger he had ordered. His directing career demanded more formal attire most days, seeing him in a t-shirt and jeans was a welcome departure of what Dirk was used to.  
Even just being sat in public with his brother was a break in routine, one that he looked forward to every month. They had come to an unspoken agreement that they would go out for whatever food Dirk wanted at least once every month. It was never discussed how they would go to the closest burger place every time. 

Fidgeting in his seat, Dirks hands itched to be working on something, but he had to settle for 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
